The invention relates to textile carding apparatus and particularly to integrated compact frame arrangements for a vertical chute feed, carding machine, and coiler in which the associated textile machines may be interconnected and moved relative to each other while remaining connected. In the textile carding process, textile fibers are typically delivered to a vertical chute feed. The vertical chute feed delivers a compacted fibrous batt to a carding machine which cards the fibers and produces a carded web. The carded web may be condensed into a sliver and taken by a coiler which deposits the sliver into a coiler can. The vertical chute feed, carding machine, and coiler, by their working relationships, are disposed immediately adjacent each other. Often, as is necessary for access and working on each individual machine, the machines must be moved relative to each other. The typical carding machine has included a rather lengthy horizontal arrangement of rows and cylinders including the infeed and doffing of the carding cylinder. The invention is concerned with a new arrangement of a carding machine where plural carding cylinders are arranged in an upstanding manner and on a frame which is generally self-standing. The upstanding arrangement of carding cylinders provides for increased carding in a reduced space. Further, with the carding cylinders arranged vertically, more of the surface of the carding cylinders is exposed for working, carding, and access. This arrangement for a carding machine also enables the vertical chute feed and coiler to be spaced more closely to the carding machine.
Vertical arrangements of carding cylinders are known, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,499. The carding cylinders and various specialty rolls are arranged in a somewhat different manner and are supported on a frame which consists of side plates. While the vertical arrangement does reduce space, no associated framing is provided for the chute feed or coiler, or the associated specialty rolls, which gives access and automatic realignment.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide an integrated compact frame arrangement for a vertical chute feed, carding machine, and coiler which is simple and allows for the various machines to be moved relative to each other and realigned.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a compact arrangement for a carding machine having clothed carding cylinders arranged generally vertical which reduces floor space and allows access to the working parts of the machine.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a compact carding machine having vertically arranged carding cylinders arranged in a self-standing manner and associated framing for interconnecting vertical chute feed and coiler so that the machines are aligned in working relationship and may be moved and returned without disturbing the working relationship.